Goonies 2
by Ren85
Summary: I'm surprised there isn't a Goonies category!! This takes place after the movie, the Fratellis escape from jail and want revenge. *sloth fans dont read cuz he's not in here..sorry* somewhat implied mouth/stef action :) please R/R


Disclaimer : Unfortunately, I don't own Goonies *or Corey Feldman :( * Spielberg and Columbus do...and prolly Donner.

A/N : I wrote this for an English class, so that is why there isn't much language. That's also why there's a lot of explaining of the first one. *shrugs* I thought it was cute :) enjoy and please review!!!!

*added later* i forgot to say that the part where mouth and stef are going to jump in the really deep part, is dialouge taken from a cut scene of the movie, that I personally thought they should have left in, because at the end they reference it. (mouth and stef's "moment" on the beach) So that dialouge doesn't belong to me. 

Goonies 2

"Mikey, I am sooooo bored." Mouth said lying upside down on Mikey's couch. It was a rainy day in Astoria, Oregon. Neighborhood kids, Mikey, Mouth, Chunk, and Data were sitting in Mikey's living room. Mouth, a prankster earned his name from talking a lot. Chunk was sitting on the chair shoveling potato chips in his mouth. Chunk's nickname came from the fact that he was very chunky. Data was standing next to the TV, trying to fix it. Data had all sorts of mechanical gizmos in his coat. He was like an Asian Inspector Gadget. Mikey was the leader. These kids called themselves the Goonies, because they lived on the "Goon docks". The name was meant for scorn from others, but the Goonies used it with pride. Mikey sat daydreaming on the couch next to Mouth. 

"Hello...Mikey...Earth to Mikey!" Mouth cried hitting Mikey in the back of the head. "I'm bored. Let's do something!"

"Do you remember the last time we were bored?" Mikey asked eyes sparkling. "When we thought our homes were going to be sold?"

"Yup!" said Chunk through a mouthful of potato chips. 

"What did we do?" Mikey prompted.

"We had a crazy adventure where we found a treasure map in your attic, discovered an underground cave and went looking for the treasure to save our homes while being chased by the evil Fratelli family, but eventually we conquered and got out of the caves, and turned the evil Fratelli family into the police." Mouth rattled off without stopping to breathe. "That's great, it was fun, but I'm bored _now!_"

"Hey guys!" cried Data. "I fixed the TV!" All eyes went turned to the TV, which was now covered with wire and tinfoil.

"...We interrupt this program to bring you an urgent news bulletin. The Fratelli family has escaped from the Oregon state prison. Mama Fratelli and her two sons, Jake and Francis were last seen traveling down the Riverson Turnpike in a stolen black ORV. We'll have more details at 5." 

The boys sat there staring at the screen motionless. Even Mouth was rendered speechless, which is really saying something. It was Mikey who eventually spoke.

"Holy crap! Aren't Brand, Andy, and Stef down in the caves?"

"That's the first place the Fratellis will go! Come on!" Mouth cried, running outside for his bike. 

The caves are where the Goonies first met the Fratellis. Underneath an abandoned restaurant was a secret cave where One-Eyed-Willie, a fierce pirate, hid his buried treasure. The caves ended up leading to a big pool of water with an old pirate ship still floating in it! This is where the Goonies uncovered the treasure while the Fratellis were hot on their trail. The Goonies got the treasure, saved the day and the Fratellis went to prison. The caves had pretty much become their clubhouse since then. 

Brand, Mikey's older brother, Andy, Brand's girlfriend, and their friend Stef were also Goonies who went on the last adventure. The three of them went to go swimming in one of the caves' natural pools. Mikey, Chunk, Data and Mouth had to go warn them about the Fratellis' escape. The four boys rode down to Cannon Beach, where the restaurant was, on their bikes.

"I don't know guys!" Chunk called as they rode along. "Maybe the Fratellis don't want to get even with us!"

"And maybe I don't want a million dollars!" Mouth yelled back over his shoulder. 

"Mouth's right, Chunk. I'm sure they've been plotting against us since the day we sent them there." Mikey said. They reached the end of the road, dropped their bikes and ran to the restaurant. They burst in the door to find Brand, Andy and Stef sitting in there, just hanging out. 

"What's wrong guys?" Stef asked. Mouth went up to her and looked her in the eyes. 

"The Fratellis escaped and are coming back." he said bluntly. Andy screamed and fainted but luckily Brand caught her. Stef slapped Mouth.

"That's not funny, jerk!" she yelled hotly. 

"I'm not lying!" Mouth yelled back, holding his face where Stef had hit him.

"He's telling the truth," Mikey said. "Come on! We have to get out of here before they find us!"

"Why don't we go down in the caves?" Data suggested.

"They already know the way through there." Mikey said. "Brand, what do you think we should do?"

"Stef, take Andy home." Brand said. Stef nodded and helped a dazed Andy up.

"Um, be careful." Mouth said. Stef nodded and left with Andy.

"We've got to think of something fast!" Chunk cried.

"JERK ALERT!!!!" Mouth screamed. Chunk, Data, Mikey and Brand whipped around to see what Mouth was yelling about. There stood the Fratellis. 

"Looks like you boys are stupid enough to come back here." Mama Fratelli cackled. "Well...you-oof!" she cried. Without thinking all 5 guys ran out the door knocking over Mama Fratelli and narrowly escaping her sons. They ran up the beach and onto the main road.

"Where are we gonna go?" Chunk cried. "None of our parents are home!"

"We'll split up!" Brand said logically. "Mikey and me'll go to our house. Data, you and Chunk will go to your house. Mouth, you find Stef and take her to your house." Brand cried as they ran their separate ways.

"Come on!" Jake Fratelli said, grabbing his brother, ready to go after the children. 

"Are you two nuts?" Mama yelled. "We've got all the police looking for us. If we go chasing kids down the main road we'll be done for in seconds. We'll wait till it's dark."

"Yes Mama." the two boys said obediently

************

Mouth was running to Andy's house to get Stef. He was by himself, and a little scared.

"Gotta be brave...Gotta have courage..." he muttered to himself as he ran.

"Hi Mouth!" Stef called out as Mouth ran right by her.

"Hey Stef!" he called back. Then he stopped, turned around, ran to Stef, grabbed her hand and ran with her towards his house. 

"Mouth what are you doing? If you're hitting on me I'll kill you! This is NOT the time!" Stef yelled angrily.

"No, but I know you totally want me." Mouth replied. Stef rolled her eyes. "But seriously, we're going to my house. We've split up so the Fratellis can't get us all at once." Mouth explained what happened after Stef took Andy home. They finally reached Mouth's house and Mouth opened the door.

"Come on Stef!" Mouth urged as Stef stood their openmouthed. 

"Uh...Mouth..." Stef stammered pointing. Mouth turned around to find his house flooded. 

"Ah, crap!" Mouth cried. He also said a few other things that caused Stef to slap him again. Mouth and Stef waded into Mouth's house.

"I thought your dad was a plumber!" Stef said. 

"He is." Mouth said. "He was trying to 'improve' the pipes last night, and I guess...he didn't."

"Why didn't you fix it? You know enough about plumbing!" Stef yelled.

"I was at Mikey's, I didn't know it flooded!" Mouth yelled back. The two glared at each other, waist deep in cold water. Stef sighed.

"Fighting's not gonna get us anywhere." she said looking down. 

"You're right." Mouth said. "We gotta figure out some way to ward off the Fratellis if they come." 

"Do you have a plan?" Stef asked.

"Uh...um..." Mouth stuttered.

"That's what I thought. It's getting dark..." Stef said glancing outside. 

************

"It's getting dark!" Chunk cried, glancing at Data. The two of them were in Data's house, waiting for the Fratellis first move. 

"Chunk, quit looking out the window and help me set these booty traps!" 

"Booby traps," Chunk corrected.

"That's what I said, booby traps!" Data answered back. Chunk rolled his eyes but went over to help Data.

"What are we doing?" Chunk asked. As he kneeled down, he tripped a line, set off a small alarm, and a dart flew at his head.

"Why don't you go stand over there." Data said, glaring and trying to fix his traps.

"Uh, right." said Chunk chuckling nervously.

************

"Brand, um.." Mikey said, moving closer to his brother, "What exactly are we planning to do?" Brand paused and looked at Mikey. He recognized the frightened look in his little brother's eyes. He softened.

"Aw, Mikey," he said. "Don't worry, we'll think of something. We've faced the Fratellis before and came out on top."

"Yeah, but it's getting late, and our parents aren't home, and we're sitting here waiting for them to get us!"

"Mikey, you can't be scared!" Brand said. "Don't you know what you are? You're a Goonie! Never forget that. Goonies are brave and courageous. You are a Goonie. Now start acting like one!"

Mikey felt a surge of adrenaline run through him. "You're right Brand!" Mikey cried. "I am a Goonie! Goonies never give up! Goonies never say die!"

************

"Oh my god we're gonna die aren't we?" Stef cried. She and Mouth hadn't been able to turn off the water spewing from a broken pipe. The water was up to their chests. Mouth swore a few times.

"Mouth that's not helping!" Stef yelled.

"I'm sorry. What are we gonna -" Mouth was cut off by a cord around his neck. Francis Fratelli was trying to strangle Mouth. All three Fratellis had snuck up on Mouth and Stef, having broken in their back window. Mouth thought quickly and put his thumbs between the cord and his neck, but was still struggling. Stef screamed and went to hit Francis, but Jake grabbed her. Stef flailed and kicked Jake 'where it hurts the most'. Jake winced and dropped Stef. She ran to help Mouth, and jumped on Francis' back. 

"If you want something done, do it yourself." Mama Fratelli growled and pulled Stef off Francis' back and punched her. Mouth yelled a few 'choice' words and tried to lash out, but the two Fratelli Brothers held him back. 

"Quite a little mouth on this one." Mama Fratelli smiled. Mouth glared silently. Stef came to and grabbed Mama Fratelli. She pushed her into the two brothers. They all fell back into the water. Mouth and Stef swam to the other side. They stopped before a big drop of water. It was dark, and they couldn't tell how long or deep it was. 

"Mouth, how long can you hold your breath?"

"About an hour."

"Be serious Mouth!" Stef yelled.

"I don't know, about ten seconds. You were always Champion at that underwater crap." 

"Well, when you run out...turn your head towards me, and I'll share whatever I have left." Stef said. For once Mouth had no quick reply, and they both jumped in. It was deeper and longer than it looked, and finally they reached a window on the other side. Mouth boosted Stef then climbed through himself. They ran drenched to Data's house which was next door. 

"Data!" Stef and Mouth yelled banding against the window. "Chunk, somebody!"

"I see you guys!" Data said opening the window. "Be very careful! I am wondering why are you wet?"

"No time Data!" said Stef. "The Fratellis are after us!" Mouth and Stef climbed through the window.

"Do you think Mikey and Brand thought enough to call the police?" Mouth asked.

"I hope so!" said Data. "Come on, you have to help me and Chunk finish these booty traps." 

"Booby traps." Stef supplied.

"That's what I said, booby traps!" Data said. "Jeez..."

************

"Get up you bumbling idiots!" Mama Fratelli yelled getting up and grabbing Jake and Francis.

"We're sorry Mama." the brothers said in unison.

"Shut up! They went that way!" she yelled pointing to the window. Jake and Francis fell over each other as they made their way to the window. They climbed out and looked around.

"Hey idiots!" came a yell from Data's window. The brothers looked up at where they voice was coming from. It was Mouth. "You heard me crap-for-brains! Hey, I hope no one roughs you up in prison. But you don't look like you'd mind if someone made you their _girlfriend!_" Mouth taunted.

"We'll get you, you little puke!" Francis yelled.

Mouth ran from the window and Francis and Jake climbed inside. As soon as they did, they both fell on the floor. They tried to get up again but slipped again.

"Fell for the slick shoes again!" Data grinned.

"Yeah, but at least this time when you fell you didn't land on your-"

"Now you're in for it kid!" Jake yelled, drowning out the rest of Mouth's sentence. The Fratellis slipped and pushed each other but managed to get up. Francis leaped for Data. Data opened his coat and a boxing glove flew out and punched Francis in the face. He fell backwards. Jake advanced on Data but Data flew out his 'Pinchers of Peril' and hit Jake. Jake reeled backwards in pain, and fell into his brother. Just then, Mama Fratelli climbed through the window. Before she could say anything Stef punched her in the face, knocking her out. The brothers tried to go towards the group of Goonies again, but Data turned on a fan he had rigged with a rope that tied up the brothers before they could resist. Then, Mikey and Brand walked through door. They saw Mama Fratelli unconscious on the floor, and the two Fratelli brothers tied up on the floor, struggling to get free. 

"Awesome job guys!" Mikey said happily. "The police are on their way."

"Uh-oh!" said Brand pointing to the Fratelli brothers, who were trying to get untied and almost succeeding. Chunk leaped on them and they fell down again. Stef punched Francis and Brand punched Jake. 

"Wow Stef, you've got fists of steel today!" Mouth remarked. Stef kissed her fist and grinned.

"Listen!" she said as she heard sirens in the distance.

"The police are here! All right!" Chunk cried.

"We did it!" Mouth said, pumping his fist in the air. The police came and took the Fratellis away. The kids watched as the Fratellis were forced into the police car.

"Don't drop the soap!" Mouth called.

"Well I think we've had enough excitement today." Brand said, leading the gang back to his and Mikey's house. They all flopped on the couch tiredly. Stef was falling asleep on Mouth's shoulder. 

"Well I learned one thing from this." Mouth said.

"Never give up?" Data supplied.

"Always be brave?" Mikey asked grinning.

"Always have courage?" Chunk asked. 

"Never let your dad fix the pipes?" Stef said sleepily.

"No..." said Mouth. "Never, ever, ever tell Mikey Walsh that you're bored!"

THE END


End file.
